


Me, myself and Rose

by NinelikesBananas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: Lorsque la nuit tombe et que tout le monde dort, il y a un homme qui reste réveillé à veiller sur nous. Non pas parce-qu’il ne peut pas dormir, mais parce-qu’il a trop peur de le faire. Il est bien effrayé que lorsqu’il dormira, son autre lui se réveille. Celui qui n’a pas peur de prendre ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il en a besoin. Et s’il s’endormait et qu’à son réveille, il lui avait pris ce qui lui est le plus cher ?





	1. Chapter 1

Non seulement, il était en train de perdre patience, mais il était également en train de perdre cette course contre le temps. Il devait la trouver, la sauver, mais… La sauver de qui ? Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et contre qui il se battait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d’être en train de piloter le TARDIS et la seconde d’après, de se réveiller sans Rose. Réveiller, oui, c’était probablement un rêve. Mais rêve ou réalité, il devait trouver Rose à tout prix. La voix de son ennemi se fit entendre, une voix si familière, mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier.

\- À quoi servent les sentiments si tu ne peux même pas sauver la femme que tu aimes ?

Ces mots lui étaient familiers, oui, il savait où il les avait entendus. Pendant son séjour au ‘musée’ où se trouvait la collection de Henry Van Statten. Le Dalek qu’il maintenait prisonnier lui avait dit la même chose. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Serait-ce une pure coïncidence ou avait-il accès à ses souvenirs et serait en train de jouer avec ses souvenirs ?

\- Tu n’es qu’un faible qui se croit fort, qui se pense être intelligent. Le bon Docteur, celui qui fait toujours passer les autres en premier. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ?

Il essayait de le déstabiliser. Il devait essayer de se concentrer, il n’allait pas abandonner coûte que coûte. Le temps était en train de s'écouler, s'il ne l'a ne trouvait pas... Non, ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de baisser les bras et penser négativement ! Son tournevis avait enfin capté le signal d'émission, il avait enfin trouvé sa cachette. Ce n'était pas loin, il allait la sauver ! Il longeait ces longs couloirs qui semblaient sans fin et enfin, après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il la vit. Elle était là, au milieu de cette sombre pièce. Elle semblait surprise et au même temps effrayé de le voir et le ton de sa voix le confirma.

\- Doctor ... ?

Il lui sourit, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'avait pas les mots pour lui exprimer à quel point il était heureux de la revoir et si désolé de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de son kidnappeur. Il était sûrement caché quelque part dans l'ombre.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Montre-toi !

Il fit ce qu’il lui ordonna et pendant l’espace d’un instant, le Docteur crut se regarder dans un miroir tellement l’homme qui se trouvait en face lui ressemblait. Malgré l’apparence similaire, il avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard et dans le ton de sa voix. 

Il devait sortir Rose de là et au plus vite ! Il s’approcha d’elle, mais alors qu’il avait à peine franchi quelques pas, elle recula. Il l’effrayait à ce point... ?!

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Qui es-tu au final ?

Il ne lui répondait pas, à la place il… Riait ? Oui, c’était bien un rire, un rire cynique. Sans que Rose s’en aperçoive, il s’était approché d’elle par-derrière et lorsqu’elle avait enfin remarqué sa présence, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas protester, mais pourquoi ? Tandis que le Docteur essayait de percer cette nouvelle réaction de Rose, son ennemi le défiait du regard de venir la prendre.

\- Qui suis-je ? Voyons voir, on m’a attribué beaucoup de noms au fil du temps. Je suis le pire ennemi de certains, et le sauveur d’autres. Je crois que les Daleks me surnomment ‘The oncoming storm’, des fois, il m’arrive d’être John Smith, mais la plupart du temps, je suis le ‘Docteur’. Oui, je suis toi. Enfin, à un détail près. Il se trouve mon cher Docteur que je suis un de ces facettes que tu essaies de cacher au plus profond de toi. Je pourrai être qualifié d'égoïste, car contrairement à toi, lorsque je veux quelque chose, je la prends. Tout comme cette femme. Tu essaies de réprimer ces sentiments que tu as envers elle, mais c’est en vain. Je le sais, après tout, on est la même personne. Tu ne l’auras jamais si tu ne fais rien. Après pour répondre à ta question concernant ce que je lui ai fait. Eh bien, j’imagine que je ne lui ai rien fait que tu n’aurais pas aimé faire. C’est une gentille fille, tu sais ? Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui pourrai te blesserai. Peut-être est-ce là son défaut ? Ne pas pouvoir dire non à son bon Docteur.

Rien qu’il n’aurait aimé faire ? Cet individu et lui sont la seule, et même personne, la représentation de ses pensées et désirs les plus obscurs. Que lui avait-il bien pu faire ?! Il ne savait pas, ou peut-être préférait-il ne pas savoir. Il sentait son sang bouillir, sa patience atteignait ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait quoique ce soit, il n’aurait jamais posé une main sur elle. La voix de Rose le tira de ses pensées, elle était à peine audible.

\- Docteur, je… Il m’a dit que tu souffrais à cause de moi, je suis désolée…  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute !

Plus il tendait le bras afin de la toucher et de la sauver des griffes de son autre, plus elle semblait s’éloigner de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à l’atteindre, elle était en train de lui échapper. Il se mit à crier son nom de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait la laisser partir.

\- Rose !

C’est alors qu’il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver devant lui une Rose à qui il avait attrapé le bras et qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Elle n’arrivait pas à dormir et avait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie lorsqu’elle le vit assoupi dans le canapé des salles des commandes, en train de faire un cauchemar sans doute. Elle voyait qu’il parlait, mais n’arrivait pas à saisir le sens des mots jusqu’à qu’il se mit à l’appeler, à dire son nom maintes et maintes fois. C’est alors qu’il s’était réveillé en sursaut et lui avait pris le bras. Il la fixait intensément, sans dire un mot. Le silence commençait à devenir trop dur à supporter, elle devait le briser.

\- Ce n’est pas que ça me gêne vraiment, mais tu me tiens le bras un peu trop fort Docteur… Je ne vais nul part, tu sais. Je suis comme la glue, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement de moi.

Il la lâcha presque directement. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il la tenait depuis tout ce temps. Il retrouvait ses esprits petit à petit, ce rêve l’avait trop bouleversé. Un rêve… Oui, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un rêve. Il se leva et se mit à jouer avec les commandes de son TARDIS. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il devait retrouver son sang-froid d’abord. Il devait tout de même s’excuser de son comportement.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir pris le bras si soudainement… J'essayais de me reposais pendant quelques instant et j’ai du finir par m’assoupir.  
\- Je me demandais en fait… Enfin… Je me doutais bien que tu doives dormir de temps à autre, mais, as-tu une chambre ? Avait-elle dit d’un ton amusé. Toutes les fois que je t’ai vu dans cette machine, ce fut ici. J’ai fini par croire que tu ne dormais pas.

\- Bien sûr que je dors ! Tout le monde dort. Disons juste que je n’ai pas besoin de dormir autant que les autres. Et le TARDIS a une infinité de chambres, évidemment que j’ai droit à ma propre chambre.

Il avait enfin osé la regarder. Elle avait son sourire habituel et prenait un évident plaisir à le taquiner sur ce sujet d’un ton assez badin.

\- À quoi ça t'avancerait de voir ma chambre ?! C'est une chambre comme toutes les autres sauf peut-être...un peu plus grande à l'intérieure ahah. Il n'est pas question que je te la montre... Enfin, pas maintenant. On est resté trop longtemps dans le vortex, il est temps de partir à l'aventure !

En mêlant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! Mais tôt ou tard, tu seras bien obligé de me trouver l'existence de cette chambre.

Oui, peut-être, mais quand on est un voyageur dans le temps, le lendemain peut toujours être reporté à plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se trouvaient à courir le plus vite qu’ils pouvaient en direction du TARDIS, 200 millions d’années dans le futur, dans un endroit qui semblait être une station spatiale abandonnée. Un endroit banal dirait certains, mais lorsqu’on est avec le Docteur, l’endroit le plus banal dans l’univers peut devenir d’un coup le plus excitant et important dans toute l’histoire. Du moins, pour ceux qui voyagent avec lui. Les ennuis n’avaient pas tardé à arriver. À peine avaient-ils franchis le seuil du TARDIS, qu’ils avaient déjà des problèmes, ce qui en soit n’était pas anormal. Le mieux à faire aurait été de sortir de là le plus vite possible, mais avec le Docteur, on court toujours vers le danger plutôt que loin de lui.   
Alors que le Docteur essayait de trouver la cause de l’abandon de la station en scannant les commandes, Rose était partie visiter l’endroit. “ Si cet endroit est abandonné, il n’y a pas de mal à ce que je parte le visiter sans toi” avait-elle dit avant de le laisser. L’idée d’être un peu seul ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. C’était l'occasion pour remettre ses idées en place et se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait. Rose n’avait pas fait de grandes découvertes. Chaque pièce qu’elle pénétrait ressemblait à la précédente. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait dans ses fouilles, elle entendait des bruits de pas et quelques murmures... Quelqu’un la suivait, elle en était sûre. Finalement, cet endroit n’était pas si abandonné que ça. En essayant de rester calme, elle conclut qu’il était temps d’aller rejoindre le Docteur. De son côté, le Docteur avait trouvé quelque chose qui clochait avec les données de la base. Quelqu’un avait essayait de faire fonctionner les moteurs depuis l’intérieur il n’y a pas longtemps de cela. Très étrange, étant donné qu’elle était censée être abandonnée depuis des années. Il commençait à s’inquiéter pour Rose, mais alors qu’il était sur le point de partir à sa recherche, elle revint en fermant vite la porte derrière elle. Elle tenait une petite créature dans ses bras.

\- Docteur… Je ne pense pas qu’on soit si seuls que ça finalement.

La petite créature semblait très effrayée. Il avait pris du temps à l’identifier, mais il n’y avait aucun doute. C’était un conquérant de la planète Pluton, connus pour être petits mais extrêmement redoutables. Rose expliqua qu’elle avait remarqué qu’on la suivait et avait décidé de venir le rejoindre. Comprenant qu’ils avaient été découverts, ils avaient envoyé l’un des leur éliminer Rose. En quittant l’étreinte de Rose, il s’était assis dans un coin et avait pris le relai.

\- J’ai été envoyé pour tuer cette humaine, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n’ai jamais été un soldat très vaillant, vous savez. Puis quand elle vous a mentionné, je me suis souvenu de ce que vous m’avez dit ce jour-là : “ montrer de la compassion pour un être vivant n’est pas un signe de faiblesse. Surtout s’il est ton ennemi. C’est un des plus grands signes de force”. Je lui ai donc montré un chemin afin qu’elle puisse venir vous rejoindre. En apprenant ce que je risquerai s’ils m’attrapaient, elle a décidé de m’amener avec elle…

Le Docteur avait compris que Rose se demandait comment quelque chose de si petit et adorable pouvait avoir été envoyé pour l’éliminer. Elle ne voyait généralement que le bon côté des gens et à ce moment précis, il était sûr qu’elle ne voyait qu’une petite créature effrayée, ayant besoin d’aide.

\- Je me souviens de toi. On s’est croisé une fois dans le marché de Almanac, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’étais qu’un enfant à l’époque. 

Voyant que Rose ne voyait pas en quoi il avait pu grandir depuis la dernière fois, après tout, il avait toujours une apparence d’enfant, il lui dit : 

\- Les habitants de Pluton ont une espérance de vie et une anatomie très différente de la Terre. Ils vivent surement le double d’années qu’un humain. À tes yeux, il n’est qu’un enfant, mais il doit avoir en réalité une vingtaine d’années. Malgré leur apparence inoffensive, ils ont déjà causé des ravages dans plusieurs planètes. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que de telles créatures puissent être si dangereuses.

\- Mais il ressemble à un petit enfant ! On a tellement envie de lui pincer les joues. Avait répondu Rose en le regardant.

La personne en question recula d’un pas en protégeant ses joues, c’était vraiment adorable. Le Docteur n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rire.

\- Tu aurais dit une telle chose sur Pluton, tu aurais probablement déclenché une guerre entre ta planète et la leur. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici avec les autres membres de ton équipe ? Est-ce vous la cause de l’abandon de cette base ?

Il lui expliqua qu’ils n’y étaient rien dans l’abandon de la base. Ils étaient partis en mission lorsqu’ils ont été attaqués par un vaisseau d’une planète voisine avec qui ils avaient eu quelques différends. Leur vaisseau avait été très endommagé et ils avaient trouvé refuge ici. Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, elle était déjà abandonnée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils en voyaient une abandonnée. Ils avaient activé le bouclier afin d’être protégés dans le cas où leurs ennemis les auraient suivis et avaient entrepris de faire des fouilles, on ne sait jamais ce qu’on peut y trouver. Alors qu’ils fouillaient la base de données, ils avaient eu un bug informatique qui avait coupé l’énergie dans la moitié de la base. Ceci avait été probablement causé par le TARDIS. Ils avaient cru tout d’abord être en train d’être attaqués, mais en analysant les senseurs de mouvement, ils n’avaient vu que la présence de deux autres personnes. C’est alors qu’ils étaient partis à la recherche de Rose et qu’ils l’avaient trouvé quelque temps après. 

“ Les autres sont aussi au courant de la présence du Docteur, et lorsqu’ils auront remarqué que je ne t’ai pas tué, ils viendront à notre recherche pour nous tuer”, avait dit la petite créature.

Il avait eu raison et ils n’avaient pas tardé à les trouver. Et nous voilà à la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent en train de courir vers le TARDIS. Rose avait la sensation de fuir des gamins de cinq ans avec des armes qui faisaient deux fois leur taille. Elle se demandait si les habitants de Jupiter étaient des géants vu la taille de la planète, tandis que le Docteur se demandait s’ils avaient réussi à réactiver le bouclier. Ceci pourrait causer un peu de troubles dans le ‘décollage’. Une fois dans le TARDIS, la petite créature du nom de Amax n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être encore plus étonnée par le Docteur. Non seulement son TARDIS était énorme malgré les apparences, mais en plus, il n’avait eu aucun problème à repartir malgré les boucliers activés et renforcés. Maintenant qu’il avait fui et trahi ses camarades, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa planète, cela reviendrait à signer sa peine de mort. Le Docteur ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour cela, il savait l’endroit parfait où l’emmener. Là-bas, il pourrait mener un style de vie qui lui correspondait plus. Le plus grand marché au monde, le marché de Almanac.

\- J’ai cru comprendre que tu t’étais lié d’une grande amitié avec une vieille femme de cette planète, je me trompe ? Je suis sûr qu’elle sera très heureuse de te revoir et de t’aider à t’adapter à leur mode de vie. Même si je ne doute pas que tu n’aies aucun problème à cela, avait dit le Docteur avec son sourire habituel en lui faisant signe pour qu’il regarde derrière lui.

Amax se retourna pour voir sa vieille connaissance, accompagnée de sa petite fille pour qui il était tombé amoureux lors de son séjour et qui depuis n’avait pas quitté son esprit. Oui, il pourrait se construire une vie ici, il pourrait être heureux. N’étant pas très doué pour les adieux, le Docteur reparti aussitôt les adieux fait entre lui et Rose. Cela avait été une journée assez mouvementée. Ils espéraient ne pas avoir à se croiser à nouveau avec les habitants de Pluton. D’ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu’ils lui auraient fait s’ils savaient qu’ils avaient failli capturer celui qui avait appelé un des commandants le plus respecté de leur planète de “petite chose adorable”. Certes, ceci n’était pas arrivé avec ce corps, mais ils savaient bien qu’il n’y a pas des milliers de personnes se baladant avec un tournevis sonic. Rose semblait amusée d’apprendre qu’il y avait des habitants sur Pluton et qu’ils étaient aussi petits que des enfants humains.

\- Je vais aller prendre un bain, cet endroit était vraiment poussiéreux. Je reviens dans quelques instants. Sais-tu déjà quelle est notre prochaine destination ? 

\- J’avais pensé que tu aimerais rendre visite à Jackie. J’en profiterai pour recharger le TARDIS, a-t-il répondu en posant son regard sur elle, essayant d'éloigner certains pensées qui ne lui semblait pas approprié. 

Elle semblait heureuse et le fit savoir en lui avouant qu’elle trouvait cela une excellente initiative de sa part. Il avait décidé de laisser le TARDIS quelque temps dans le vortex, afin de ne pas provoquer de suite la turbulence habituelle qu’il y avait lorsqu’il faisait atterrir son vaisseau. À peine, il s’était autorisé à fermer les yeux afin de se reposer un peu, que son autre lui ne tarda pas à apparaître

“ Tu es vraiment pitoyable “ lui dit son double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à remercier à l'adorable personne qui m'a laissé un super commentaire dans le premier chapitre ;) Cela m'a drôlement motivé pour la suite. Même si ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, je vous l'accorde, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il y aura toujours des chapitres mieux que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai bientôt fini cette histoire ! Moi qui croyais au début que ça serait un OS, c'est devenu une mini fiction de 4 chapitres. Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai n'ai jamais fini une de mes histoires, donc je ne sais pas comment le faire. Je suis actuellement en train de trouver une façon de mettre le point final dans l'histoire. J'ai déjà les idées pour la dernière partie, mais la fin n'est pas encore venue jusqu'à moi ahah. En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (négatif ou positif). Bonne lecture !

“ Tu es vraiment pitoyable” lui dit son double

Ce n’était pas un rêve, pas dans le vrai sens du terme à vrai dire et il le savait. Il regardait autour de lui, aucun signe de son autre lui, mais sa voix continuait de résonner, toujours les mêmes mots. Mais à travers sa voix, il pouvait entendre celle de Rose. Elle était surement en train de revenir et c’est alors qu’il ouvrit les yeux, de retour dans le TARDIS. Il ne s’était pas levé tout de suite, ils pouvaient rester encore quelque temps dans le vortex. Elle était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence. Elle pouvait voir dans son expression, quelque chose l’inquiétait.

“ - On est pas obligés d’aller chez ma mère si tu n’as pas envie…” Se hasarda-t-elle.

Il était si concentré sur lui-même qu’il a négligé ce que Rose pourrait penser ou ressentir. Elle devait croire qu’il ne voulait pas revoir Jackie. Certes, lui et elle ne sont pas les meilleurs amis au monde, mais pour Rose, il pouvait bien la supporter pendant quelques heures. Au pire des cas, il pourrait toujours l’attendre au calme dans le TARDIS. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main.

“ - On a déjà traversé plein d’épreuves ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? Je pense que je survivrai à quelques heures en compagnie de ta mère”

Il vit ses joues prendre un ton rosâtre, il se demandait si elle n’était pas en train de tomber malade. Il s’approcha de son visage et posa sa main sur son front afin de prendre sa température. Elle n’avait visiblement pas de fièvre. Quelques centimètres, seulement, les séparaient, mais il était incapable de s’en éloigner. Il était envoûté par son regard. Le TARDIS ne tarda pas à lui faire revenir à lui, ils étaient déjà dans le vortex depuis un bon moment. Il était temps de partir. Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers les commandes afin de mettre les coordonnées pour la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui aurait pu arriver, à ce qui avait failli arriver. “ Tu essaies de réprimer ces sentiments que tu as envers elle, mais c’est en vain “, ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Comment il pouvait détester avoir raison dans certaines occasions ! Rose était resté assise ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle avait l’habitude qu’il lui prenne la main, qu’il lui sourit, mais le voir si près d’elle… Son cœur avait commencé à battre plus fort. Elle connaissait son cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu’il l’avait préféré à Mickey. Au début, ce n’était que de l’admiration qu’elle éprouvait envers lui, mais plus elle voyageait avec lui, plus elle apprenait à l’aimer. Oui, elle l’aimait, cet être si compliqué, mais ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il l’aime en retour. Elle était heureuse du moment qu’elle puisse continuer à voyager avec lui, qu’il sache qu’il n’était plus seul et n’aurait plus jamais à l’être. Ils étaient enfin arrivés et Mickey ne tarda pas à apparaître. Le Docteur ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au combien Rose devait être heureuse de revoir Mickey. Il était toujours là, il revenait toujours vers elle.

“ - Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu allais passer. J’étais en chemin pour aller acheter certains trucs pour ta mère quand j’ai entendu le bruit du TARDIS. J’ai bien peur qu’elle mette le feu à la cuisine pendant mon absence en essayant un nouveau plat qu’elle voulait apprendre avant ton retour.

\- Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. Allons ensemble, à nos trois, on aura fini plus vite et on pourra rentrer afin de manger… Ce que ma mère aura essayé de cuisiner.

Elle prit le bras de Mickey et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit la pluie qui tombait à flots dehors. Le Docteur leur indiqua où il devait probablement avoir un parapluie ou deux et leur dit qu’il comptait rester dans le TARDIS afin de le vérifier. Rose pensa au bruit fait par celui-ci plus tôt, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander s’il ne faisait pas cela pour éviter sa mère. Ses doutes s'évaporèrent lorsqu’il lui demanda de passer le chercher lorsqu’ils auraient fini de faire les courses. Se retrouver seul… Il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, mais il devait accorder à Rose une pause de tout ceci. Les voyages dans le temps et l’espace, le TARDIS, lui…  
Ils n’avaient pas tardé, c’était surement bien dangereux de laisser Jackie dans une cuisine toute seule pendant un long moment, se disait le Docteur. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, pour l’instant du moins. Le ciel menaçait toujours de les tremper à n’importe quel moment. Alors qu’ils étaient seulement encore en train de monter les escaliers, on pouvait déjà entendre Jackie. Enfin, l’entendre en train de détruire la maison probablement. C’était un vacarme énorme. Mickey fut le premier à entrer, suivit de près par Rose. Jackie avait commencé à se plaindre du temps qu’il avait pris pour faire ‘de simples petites courses’, mais avait vite laissé tomber l’affaire lorsqu’elle vu sa fille. Le Docteur pouvait douter de beaucoup de choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais douter du combien Jackie aime sa fille. Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il aimait l’atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison, celle d’une famille. Et les rapports entre eux deux semblaient s’être améliorés depuis la dernière fois. Au moins, elle ne l’avait plus jamais retapé.  
Tout comme l’avait dit Mickey, sa mère avait essayé de cuisiner un plat nouveau. Pour être franc, il devait avouer qu’elle semblait s’en sortir jusqu’à présent. Pas de tentacules ni de couleur étrange dans le récipient en vue pour l’instant comme le Docteur avait imaginé que ça serait. Rose et Mickey étaient en train de mettre la table pendant qu’il essayait d’offrir son aide à Jackie dans la préparation du dîner. Tandis qu’il l’écoutait ses réprimandes du fait d’avoir amené Rose à Cardiff et n’être même pas passé pour dire bonjour, elle essayait d’attraper une casserole, refusant l’aide du Docteur.

“ Ne va pas penser que je ne suis même pas capable d’attraper une casserole, je peux très bien le…”

Mais alors qu’elle croyait avoir enfin réussi à l’attraper, l’objet lui glissa des mains atterrissant tout juste sur la tête du Docteur. Elle n’était pas sa plus grande fan, mais elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le frapper avec un casserole.

" Elle ne m'a pas frappé. Elle a carrément essayé de m'assommer…", pensa le Docteur.

Oui, c’est toujours un plaisir de revoir Jackie...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé de publier ceci à plusieurs reprises, sans succès... Je me demande si ce n'était pas un signe, quelqu'un me disant qu'elle est si nulle que personne voudra la lire XD  
> J'attend vos avis :)


End file.
